Many people suffer from pain and other symptoms of chronic conditions. For example, diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, fibromyalgia, and other similar diseases often cause severe, debilitating, chronic pain. Often the only treatment is through the use of expensive medications with undesirable side effects.
It would therefore be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for treating the pain and other symptoms associated with chronic diseases.
It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for treating pain and other symptoms associated with chronic diseases at reduced cost.
It is also desirable to reduce or eliminate the medicaments needed to treat pain and other symptoms associated with chronic diseases.